The Next Level
by statefan10
Summary: Danny's life 25 yrs after he gets his powers. He and Sam are married and have two children.
1. Proluge

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom. Also this is my first fan fiction. Please comment. I will write as much as I can so if you want more just ask.

Time setting: 25 yrs after Danny gets his powers. He and Sam are married and have 2 children. They are both boys and are named Dan and John. They both have Danny's powers. Their ages are, Dan – 13 , John – 11.

Prologue

It was midday on a Saturday, and Danny was up in the training room with his two sons. Danny, having been ghost fighting for 25 yrs, had unlocked all the ghost powers. He was now teaching his sons how to fight ghosts. Dan was very skilled at ghost fighting, but his brother was having some difficulty with using his powers. Danny had fought almost every ghost in the ghost zone. He had set up targets with the powers of every ghost he had ever fought. As Danny sat and watched Dan practice he thought, "_At the rate he is progressing he will be stronger than me_". Danny thought "_That could be good and that could be bad. As long as he stays on the path of good it is a great thing, but when you have power the darkness calls louder. I remember how the darkness almost got me. If it hadn't been for my family and Sam I would not be here now. _The thought gave him chills. It had been 20 yrs since Danny had beaten the darkness that sought his powers. That fight had left him scarred. He had not yet told his sons about that fight. He would tell them when the time was right. Sam begged him to tell them now but he refused.

Then while Danny watched his sons train the darkness started to grow back from what little Danny had left of it from their last fight.

More chapters coming soon. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday and Dan and John were on their way to school when suddenly the air got cold and their breath misted blue. Dan looked over at his brother and then both of them said their father's signature phrase, "Going ghost!" Their ghost forms closely resembled their father's. Their's and their father's hair was both white the only difference was the clothes. The boys clothes were a black and white version of whatever they were wearing. They looked around and saw one of the lamest ghost ever, the Box Ghost. Dan stepped back and deghosted and said " John you can handle this by yourself." John took off like a rocket at the Box Ghost and as he neared he shot a plasma blast at the ghost. Box Ghost took the blast full on and dropped like a stone in water. Then Dan threw a Fenton thermos to John and said "Finish this." John caught the thermos and sucked the Box Ghost into it. As John deghosted Dan said "Well done little brother, even though it was only the Box Ghost." They then rushed to school for fear of being late as they know their father was many times when he was going to school. When they got to school they made it with no time to spare. As they were walking through the hall they noticed that the other kids seemed to be depressed. As they went through the rest of the school day they became increasingly worried. When the final bell rang they hurried home. When they got to the house they rushed in side and asked their mom where their dad was. She told them he was up in the training room. They rushed up stairs and burst into the room. When they got into the room Danny said, "Let me guess, your classmates all looked depressed." Dan said "How did you know?" Danny said, "I have been expecting this for a while now, but I was hoping this day would not come so soon." "Pull up a chair, this story will take a while," said Danny.


	3. Chapter 2

Dan and John sat down and listened to their father's story. Danny said, "It all started 12 and a half years ago."

**Amity Park, 12.5 years ago**

Danny was walking through the school and noticed something was wrong. He couldn't quite figure out what it was. All of the kids seemed like they were in a trance. They just walked around with no idea what they were doing. They were just going through the motions of everyday life.

He started to get worried. He knew something was really wrong when Sam and Tucker were acting the same as everybody else. Danny decided to have a look around the town. He went to the bathroom, went ghost and flew around town looking for answers.

He flew for hours but saw no sign of what was causing this. He gave up and went home to get some rest. The next day at school he noticed there were some kids missing. At first he thought nothing of this. Then several days went by and more and more kids went missing. Then finally Sam and Tucker went missing. That was the last straw. Danny went looking again, but this time he found what he was looking for. Danny saw a black swirling mass in the sky. He flew up into it.

When Danny got inside it was like a dark and twisted version of Amity Park. He then noticed that all the missing kids were there and they were all walking in one direction. Danny followed them and when he got to where they were going he couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were all walking toward a black shadow like ghost. Danny saw Sam and Tucker draw near the ghost.

Danny took off there and then. He went up to the ghost and said, "What are you doing to those people!" The ghost replied, "I am stealing there life force to make me stronger, and you, ghost child will not stop me!" Danny said, " bring it on." They then started the fight in earnest. Danny hit the ghost with an ice ray first, then he charged up a plasma ball. The plasma ball hit him directly, but it did little damage. Danny was momentarily surprised. The shadow ghost took advantage of his surprise. The ghost hit Danny with a massive hand. Danny went flying. Danny caught himself midair and flew full speed at the ghost. The ghost went intangible and Danny went right through him.

The ghost turned around and laughed and said, "Little ghost child you have no hope beating me, I know all of your powers that you have gained up to last year." Danny upon hearing this got an idea, he had one power that he had gained in the past year, the Ghostly Wail. Danny turned toward the ghost and planted his feet. He gathered up all the energy he had left and said to the ghost, " Its over." He let the Ghostly Wail go. The shadow could nothing as he had never seen this power before. The Ghostly Wail ripped through him and tore him to shreds. Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked up the ghost.

** Amity Park, Present**

Danny said, "I thought I got all of him in the thermos, but it seems to me now that I didn't." Dan said, "What do we do now, if that ghost was strong enough to give you trouble then, how do we stop it." "All we can do is hope three of us is enough to stop him."


End file.
